


Speeding Up The Process

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pointless fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: Nick's relationship with Judy is progressing but slowly, too slow for the taste of others. Clawhauser enlists outside assistance to speed them along disrupting Nick's birthday plans. Bogo just happens to take one day off throwing everything into chaos.





	Speeding Up The Process

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at Wildehopps fluff.

His birthday was coming up in a week, the only problem to dampen his cheer was an unexpected letter from his mother. The letter detailed that his mother was proud of his accomplishments and wanted to see him in a week. He hadn't communicated with Vivian after running away from home a long time ago. He had planned to celebrate his birthday with Judy but this put a dent in his plans. Judy agreed to come too even though they worked together for two years, he never felt comfortable enough telling her about his birthday until now.

Multiple concerns floated around his brain, _'What would she think? Would she even agree? What if she asks about the past?'_ He pondered over his current dilemma. He decided it would be best to pretend that he never received the letter in the first place. He tossed the letter away.

Finnick dropped by unannounced. He said, "You've finally invited that bunny cop and decided to celebrate your birthday again."

"Do you disapprove?" Nick asked, he still valued Finnick's friendship even though he worked as a cop now.

"I just thought it would happen way sooner. You two are practically in love with each other but I suppose inviting her to your birthday is a start."

"What?"

"The entire precinct knows it already."

"You don't even work there. She's just a friend, a very good friend."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Did you just come by to pester me?"

"Of course not. I need money," Finnick replied.

"You've been getting along just fine without me. Why do you need money now?" Nick questioned.

"Unexpected circumstances came up. I need ten thousand, Nick. I can pay you back by the end of the week," Finnick said.

Nick grudgingly gave in because he trusted Finnick. "Is that it? Or is there more?"

"You know you spend nearly all your weekends with her. Aren't you late for a date at the mall?"

"It's not a date!"

"I think you're going to be late now."

Nick gasped, he could hear Finnick laughing as he hurried out the door.

* * *

Nick drove fast, faster than he ever had before all in an effort not to be late. When he finally arrived outside the mall, he glanced at the time to find that he was a minute early. He breathed a sigh of relief as he exited his car intending to meet up with Judy.

There she was waiting for him. "Hi Carrots," he called out. She was wearing her usual pink checkered shirt when off duty.

She didn't respond but rather moved forward towards him and before he could register what was happened he was handcuffed. "I've been told that there was a fox speeding and the car matched the description of yours. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Uh look, I could explain…" he trailed off. How could he justify this to her? If he admitted he was speeding, that was bad. If he admitted he was going to be late, that was also bad. There was no safe option. "They were mistaken. It was someone else."

"Oh really? Shall we go check the traffic cameras?" she responded.

"Look Carrots, it's not like I crashed into anyone. No one was hurt can we just forget about it? We went way faster before on the job."

"And why were you late in the first place?"

"It was Finnick. He dropped by unexpectedly." It was then Nick's cellphone rang. "Can I answer the phone?"

"No," Judy replied, she took his cellphone. "Hello? You want to see Nick for his birthday? I'll let him know. He's currently under arrest for speeding."

This day could not have gone worse for Nick. He was unable to keep Vivian's message away from her, now he doesn't know what will happen. He hoped that Judy wouldn't arrest him. "Let's pretend you never heard Vivian. Let's continue just like we planned. Let's pretend this never happened."

"Nick, is there a reason why you don't want to visit your mother?"

"What do you know? I'm under arrest for speeding, looks like I can't visit my mother and running away surely lengthens the sentence." He began trying to run away albeit slowly given his hands were cuffed.

Judy easily intercepted him and stood in front of him looking unimpressed. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not at all, just arrest me for speeding already."

"Nick, as a friend, why don't we talk about it?"

"Why don't you just arrest me?"

"You know with all the laws we've broken when we're together, one more wouldn't matter. What's so bad about meeting your mother?" She also undid his handcuffs.

"I don't want you to be there and my birthday was supposed to be our special day together."

"Come, Nick, let's find somewhere quiet to talk." Judy led Nick to underneath a tree in the middle of a park away from prying eyes. They both sat beside each other. "Nick, I want to understand."

"What is there to understand? I ran away from home when I was twelve. She suddenly wants to reconnect with me. There's nothing more to it. We haven't talked or contacted each other in any way and I was planning on just not going and ignoring her but you just had to answer the phone for me," Nick fumed.

"But she's family and she lives close by, 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. Wait, that's the address you used for your residence. Why haven't we visited her?"

"How am I supposed to go back home after years of not speaking to her? It's better to pretend that I didn't receive the message at all which is why you should arrest me for speeding and then I can't go."

"Okay, fine. I arrest you then what about after you're out?"

"I pray that she doesn't try to contact me again? Feign innocence that I didn't receive it? Can you think of a better idea?"

Judy took Nick's paw. "Nick, do you realize how silly you're being? I don't think pretending that your mother doesn't exist will work. She wanted to connect with you again."

"Why now? Why next week? Why not another time."

"It'll be okay, Nick. I'll be there to support you."

"You'll ask questions about my past and everything. I'm not ready for a curious bunny."

"One day at a time Nick, it'll be okay."

Instead of their normal window shopping and movie watching activities, they just snuggled close to each other under the shadow of a tree.

* * *

Nick and Judy awoke to whispers of noises and flashing lights. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Hi, this is Tammy from ZNN. We would like you to know the status of your relationship." A tigress wearing a ZNN shirt shoved a microphone into their faces.

Before Judy could even answer, Nick answered for her. "We are friends, just friends. There's no relationship beyond that."

Judy gave an uneasy chuckle. "Of course, we are friends, just friends, why would there ever be anything more? We aren't even the same species. My father also isn't too fond of foxes."

Disappointment can be heard throughout the gathered crowd. "That's a shame, is there a chance for a future relationship?" Tammy asked.

Judy looked at Nick, his fur was bristling and he was shaking as well. "We respectfully decline to comment and we're leaving.

"What will you do now?"

Nick decided to answer this one. "We're going to spend time together as good friends do."

Nick and Judy walked together out of the park as the gathered animals cleared a path for them to leave. They heard, "Is there a chance in the future?" as they left.

* * *

Over the next week, Nick was surprised that Bogo made no mention of his speeding or any allusion to it, not even a hint even though Judy fully knew it. Life proceeded on as normal with their regular assignments. It was as if that awkward day never happened at all. Judy didn't pester him to visit his mother even though she knew that Vivian lived close by now. He thought that he could skip the visit when he made a mention to her about his birthday party at his house. He saw the fury in her eyes when she said: "You're not getting out of this one, Nick. You're going to meet your mother this weekend and I will be there."

It was this chain of events that led to him arriving early at his mother's house eager to get the embarrassing reunion out of the way and hopefully an excuse to part even earlier. "Hello, mom," Nick said

"Unhappy to see me?" she asked.

"You just contact me suddenly without any warning and ask to see me."

"It's your birthday, I have such a grand party planned for you. I thought considering your recent accomplishments, today would be a good one to reconnect. You also shouldn't be speeding."

"The cops wouldn't arrest me for speeding so here I am."

"I thought being on the ZPD gave you special privileges?"

Nick received a text message from Judy saying that she won't be able to come today due to a last-minute assignment from Bogo. He tried dialing her only for her not to respond at all. "Judy isn't going to be here. I'm just going to leave," he said.

He moved towards the door as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Clawhauser carrying the tallest gift box he had ever seen. "For you, Nick," he said while gasping for breath.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked, he had planned to celebrate his birthday with just Judy and himself alone. Only Finnick knew about it.

"Your mother invited me. I never knew she lived close by. Hold on, I have to help someone." Clawhauser returned to his car and guided an arctic vixen out of it. Her fur was white, she wore a white ZPD uniform indicating a different precinct.

Vivian exclaimed ecstatically, "Skye, you actually came." The white fox didn't reply at all. "Poor dear, she's mute and deaf."

Nick heard about Jack Savage's death and his partner's crippling injuries more than a month ago. They were always too busy to visit. He sniffed and noticed something unusual. Skye didn't smell like a fox at all or the scent of any animal. Also, from his knowledge, Skye was slightly taller.

How would he broach the subject of Skye? It seemed it would be rude to ask outright. At least, Vivian and Skye seemed to be getting along well. Skye seemed to be listening as if she wasn't deaf. Vivian was busy chatting with Clawhauser.

A few minutes later his musings were interrupted by someone else knocking on the door. Chief Bogo appeared. Nick yelled at the chief. "How could you? You sent Hopps on a last-minute assignment during my birthday and you aren't even working."

"Calm down, Wilde. I didn't send Judy on any assignment. I also took a day off to celebrate your birthday seeing as both of you wouldn't shut up about it," Bogo replied, he entered the house carrying a small gift.

"A pleasure for you to drop by unannounced," Vivian said her foot tapped on the floor. "Please make yourself at home."

"You never take a day off chief," Clawhauser said.

"What's that favorite song of hers? Try Everything?" Bogo said. The buffalo wore his uniform still even on his day off. As soon as he saw Skye, Bogo went close to Vivian and whispered something.

The only part Nick could overhear was: "My house, my rules," that came from Vivian.

"Fine," Bogo grunted, he took his seat at the table again. "So, Mrs. Wilde, have you heard of the stunts your son pulled?"

Vivian grinned, "Do tell me."

"Sir, where is Judy?" Nick asked.

Bogo replied in his usual manner. "Don't care."

Nick's ears pointed backward at that response. Skye apparently, got stealthily close to him. She tried to kiss him, Nick pushed her away but she kept trying. "How do I communicate with her?" Vivian just gave him a pen and a notepad. "Really? That's it?" Nick suppressed the urge to growl.

Vivian slapped Nick. "Show some consideration, will you? She's deaf and mute."

Bogo muttered, "Vacations are always a bad idea." While putting a hoof to his forehead.

Nick sighed, apparently, there was no other way to communicate with Skye. He simply wrote: Not interested. He gave that piece of paper to Skye.

Skye looked at the paper and ran upstairs.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Nick asked.

"She's a good friend of mine, why would I? You made her run upstairs by whatever you wrote. You should apologize."

"How is this my fault?"

"How else do you explain it?"

"This is the worst plan ever. She can't even act," Bogo said, clearly regretting his decision to drop by unannounced. "Can I leave?"

"You can leave at any time," Vivian replied.

Clearly given the opportunity to leave. He chose to stay. "Can you tell me why both Wildes are such a pain in the tail? Clawhauser how long have you known her?"

"Ever since Nick joined the ZPD," Clawhauser replied.

"Nick, go apologize to her," Vivian demanded.

"I'm not apologizing. She'll come back down eventually whenever she gets over it," Nick said, "She's your friend, not mine."

"Fine, maybe Finnick can convince you."

"Just how many did you invite to this party?"

"So far only Bogo showed up unannounced."

Nick sat around the table while they exchanged tales of him to each other. He tried calling Judy again only for her not to respond. He didn't pay much attention to it all. He asked Bogo, "Do you know where Judy is?"

"Yes," Bogo replied.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"That is something I'm not allowed to reveal at this moment," Bogo replied formally.

Clawhauser was ecstatic. "I didn't know you had It in you. Well done chief."

"Why me?"

Nick wasn't too interested in the festivities given the absence of Judy. He glanced at the clock waiting for time to pass.

Finnick opened the door abruptly. "Nick, come help me carry your gift, bought with your money into the house. I've done enough by driving it all the way here."

"Bought with my money?" Nick said.

"You didn't think that I would buy your gifts with my own money, did you? It's your fault for deciding to celebrate a birthday once again."

"You weren't even invited."

"Doesn't mean I can't get a gift. She also invited me."

Nick gave in to Finnick's demands and went outside to help him unload the gift. The box was huge, taller than him, brilliantly gift wrapped with pictures of bunnies. "What's in it?"

The fennec replied, "Something I'm surprised you haven't bought yet."

Nick set the box down right beside Clawhauser's. He tried calling Judy once again, only for her not to respond yet again. He asked Finnick, "Do you know where Judy is?"

"Do you really think she can stay away from all this?" Finnick replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"That's the only answer you're going to get."

Nick tried calling Judy yet again to no avail. It was then he heard police sirens right outside their door. Ralph Wolfard and Nadine Fangmeyer stepped out and rushed to the door. They entered the house carrying a cellphone wrapped in a plastic bag. "Sir, we've found this in the nearby dumpster," Wolfard said.

"I know it's your one day off chief, but what should we do?" Nadine said.

"We are going to do nothing. Clearly, this cellphone wasn't intended to be found, so we're going to pretend like we didn't find it at all," Bogo said.

"I thought you knew where she was," Nick accused.

"And I still know where she is."

"Is she in any danger?"

"Only from foxes."

Wolfard said, "This breaks several protocols. We should be searching for her."

"I'll add it to the list."

"Sir, are you sure you're okay?" Nadine said.

"If I'm not, it's because the Wildes are hazardous to my health," Bogo said. He glanced at the clock. "Is she really going to spend the entire time sulking upstairs?"

"Who?" Nadine and Wolfard both asked.

"Skye, she's been sulking upstairs ever since Nick gave her a piece of paper."

"I'm not apologizing to her. She'll have to get over it," Nick said.

"Shame on you, Nick. You've heard what happened to her partner and all," Wolfard said.

"It's not my fault that Skye's so emotionally unstable."

"Are you sure you don't want to search for Judy?" Nadine asked once again.

"I'm not one to stop you if you want to. I'm just saying you won't find her," Bogo replied.

Ralph coaxed Nadine upstairs.

Nick called Judy's cellphone once again and the loudest rendition of try everything can be heard from the cellphone they bought in. "That's not her usual ringtone," he said. He still had no clue where Judy was. "Sir, why would you say that they won't find Judy?"

"Because I know where she is. I'm just not allowed to reveal it," Bogo replied.

"I thought you said: "you didn't send her on an assignment." Is that wrong?"

"That hasn't changed. You can go out and try to find Judy if you want. Just telling you, you won't succeed."

Vivian interrupted their conversation. "I believe, it's time for lunch. Nick, fetch your friends upstairs, would you?"

Nick went upstairs. He saw his friends and Skye obsessing over his childhood photos while laying relaxingly on his bed. "What are you all doing? This is private."

"Nick, were you really this cute before?" Ralph asked.

Nick yanked the open photo album away from them all. Skye's ears pointed backward again.

"You should let her have the album. It made her happy," Nadine said.

Nick grudgingly gave in to their demands and gave the album to Skye who smiled.

When they arrived downstairs the table was set with slice of blueberry pie for everyone. They all eagerly ate the pies set in front of them. No one except for him seemed to care that Judy was missing. Ralph and Nadine weren't even slightly concerned.

Skye gave the photo album to Finnick. "Wow, Nick! Why was I the one in the elephant costume again?" The fennec couldn't stop laughing.

Before they could finish lunch, another doorbell rang. Vivian shouted, "Clawhauser. I thought you said they would be busy and they wouldn't be here!" A striped rabbit and an arctic vixen stepped into view.

Skye spoke in a charming voice. "May we come in?"

"Of course," Vivian said.

"Sir, you never take a vacation. We've come to report that our undercover mission was a success," Jack Savage said.

"Why couldn't you tell me some other time?" Bogo said.

"We didn't know you would be here chief. We came to Wilde's birthday party. We want to check in on the other fox and bunny couple."

"We're not a couple," Nick said, "Judy isn't even here."

"Uninvited," Vivian noted.

"Who's this imposter?" Skye asked the party. Both Skyes wore matching uniforms although one was slightly taller than the other.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Vivian said while gritting her teeth.

The fake Skye dragged Nick upstairs forcefully. "Help, make her stop," Nick said.

"Pen and paper my dear," Vivian said.

She led him on the bed and proceeded to try to kiss him again. Nick forcefully stopped her attempts. She brought him a pen and a piece of paper.

Nick wrote, "I don't know who you are, this is kind of sudden and you're not the real Skye Frost and I'm worried about where Judy Hopps is." He gave her that piece of paper.

She wrote the most unexpected response in return. "Nothing Bogo said has been wrong."

"What are you?" He sniffed Skye and there was no mistaking it. It could not be real.

"Someone who took on a foolish bet." She tried to kiss him again. He pushed her away once more. She wrote one more message. "Fine!" The imposter stampeded out of his room and back downstairs.

Nick stayed in his room, he noticed that everything he had was laid out or open it wasn't even conspicuous. "That fox went through everything in this room." But he had no idea who she was at all. He knew the real Skye worked at the ZPD specializing in undercover missions but who was the fake?

He eventually decided that staying in his room wouldn’t accomplish anything. He marched downstairs again. The two arctic foxes became identical this time. They were previously slightly different before. Both Skyes spoke at once. “We’ve grown tired of this charade. Have Nick open his presents so it can end.”"

Vivian said, "We haven't even had cake yet."

"Fine," the Skyes agreed.

"I thought you said she was mute?" Nick said.

"Shouldn't you be happy for someone regaining their voice?" Vivian said.

"That's not possible. That vixen also didn't smell normal," he voiced his complaints.

"We do undercover work, Nick," both spoke in unison again.

Nick turned to Jack. "Surely, you can tell which is the real one?"

"I'm just not going to take any chances." He sat in between two arctic foxes. He put one hand around each of them. That earned him a smack from both.

Jack ended up sitting beside Nick. The two Skyes sat on the opposite end of the table. Jack leaned in close to him and whispered, "From my experience with females, sometimes you just can't win."

"Judy and I aren't a couple," he whispered back.

"I never said you were."

They ate the cake that Vivian prepared. As soon as it was finished, they all gathered in a circle with Nick in the center preparing to open his gifts. Both Skyes said in unison again. "Finally."

Nick opened Finnick's gift first. Out came a gigantic rabbit suit. "Really? Finnick."

"I thought it would be useful for the future," Finnick said. An arctic vixen just giggled.

He opened Bogo's gift next. Out came a law book with tons of red markings. Bogo said, "Here are all the laws both you and Hopps have broken. I'm going to add an impersonation charge too."

"But that was a long time ago," Nick said.

Bogo snorted, "Apparently, my information sources weren't thorough enough."

Clawhauser's gift was last. As he opened Clawhauser's gift, a gigantic towering collection of bunny plushies loomed above him before he could process what was happening, someone tackled him from behind.

Nick noticed that Judy was the one that tackled him. "Judy, you've been here the entire time?"

"Of course, I couldn't stay away, Nick." The fox and the rabbit kissed each other without a care in the world.

Only one arctic fox remained. Bogo handed a lot of cash to Clawhauser. "You win this time."

"My idea was that Judy would be in the present and Nick would be surprised when he opens it," Clawhauser said.

"But she would be bored for most of the party," Vivian said.

Nadine shouted, "Quick everyone, take photos!"

Nick remained with Judy among a ton of rabbit plushies.

Vivian said, "Both of you should really move in together."

It took a while for the fox and rabbit to reply, "Maybe, we should."

"I'll be right back," Bogo said. After a while, Bogo returned with the largest photo album ever. "Here, I'm sure these would speed up your relationship."

"You took pictures of us?" Nick said, shocked.

"These were just from news articles."

"Sir, with all due respect why do you have such an enormous collection?" Judy asked.

"With everything both of you put me through, these are for blackmail and apparently good at interspecies outreach programs."

"And what happens if we don't move in together?"

"Clawhauser sought outside help when he saw the situation both of you were in," Vivian said.

"I just see her as a very good friend, it's normal to be concerned for friends that don't show up to your party," Nick said.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," Vivian said in turn.

"Again, what happens if we don't move in together?"

"You see that law book I gave Wilde? Let's just say we'll make sure all the charges are pressed and then both of you can share a cell."

"I guess we have no choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. Let me know how it can be improved.


End file.
